Fighting Lessons
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: The story takes place a year after FFVII:AC and Denzel and Marlene want to learn how to fight. This leads to some chemistry between Cloud and Tifa, who take their relationship to the next level. OOC story. Mainly CxT and VxY. Rated M for a few sex scenes.
1. Figting Lessons

**Onigiri Samurai here! This is a story that I came up with while listening to the song "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry...it's random, i know.**

**This story has fluff in it and a few sex scenes with Tifa and Cloud... so thats why its rated M...**

**They are OOC alot in this story but, I really don't care...**

* * *

"Hey Cloud….are you actually staying now?" Denzel asked as he fiddled with his jacket.

"Mmm hmm" He answered, nodding.

"Yay!" Marline shouted, hugging Cloud.

After talking to others for awhile, the small family-like party of Tifa, Cloud, Denzel and Marline went back to the 7th Heaven. It was getting late so the makeshift family went to sleep.

The next morning, Cloud awoke with Denzel and Marline hovering over him.

"What?" Cloud asked; sitting up on the couch he fell asleep on the night before.

"Can you and Tifa teach me and Denzel how to fight?" Marline asked.

"Does Tifa know?"

"We haven't asked her yet… and Cloud… do you think you can get me a new bed? Mine's too small for me now…" Denzel asked.

"Sure, you can have mine." Cloud said rustling Denzel's mop-like hair, "Why do you want to learn to fight anyway?"

"I want to learn so that I can protect Marline." Denzel said proudly.

"I want to learn so that I can help my dad." Marline said, copying Denzel's stance.

"Alright… Let's go ask Tifa…"

The trio walked into the kitchen and found Tifa washing a few mugs.

"What?" She said, not even looking up.

"These two want to learn how to fight." Cloud said as he grabbed a towel and dried the mugs, "And I gave Denzel my bed, seeing as how his is too small."

"Hmm…" She said as she pursed her lips, "And where are you gonna sleep then?"

"The couch."

"I see, well if these two want to learn how to fight, then we better get started, huh?" She said, putting down the towel.

"Alright. We should go to her church, its empty and nothing is in there."

"Fine."

The group boarded Cloud's bike and drove to the old church.

"Alright. Denzel, Marline, watch closely." Tifa said as she put her leather gloves on.

"Come at me." Cloud said as he bent down a little.

She charged him, bringing her leg behind him and kicking him into the wall. He caught himself and pushed himself off the wall and up in the air, until Tifa grabbed him and flung him onto the floor.

"Ow." He said as he pushed himself up.

Tifa ran at him and tried to punch him. Cloud grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall.

"You know… you probably won't be sleeping on the couch tonight… at least, not if I have anything to do about it…" She whispered in his ear.

"Oh really…" He said, flinging her behind him, into a wooden column.

She got up and pushed a stray hair out of her face, then charged him yet again and got him square in the face with her fist. He flew back a couple of feet and steadied himself by touching the floor. She then ran at him again, sliding behind him and tripping him. He stayed on the ground for a minute, waiting for his chance. While she was walking around him, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, successful in pinning her to the floor.

"Hmmm, I kinda like this view…" She said as she grinned.

"We are supposed to be teaching those two how to fight… not how to turn your opponent on…" Cloud said as he smiled a little.

He then let her go and got up, letting his guard down. Tifa then got up and put him in an arm lock. He then countered it by throwing her over his head and into an over-turned bench. She then got up, breathing heavily, Cloud doing the same.

"Alright, I think it's about time to call it a day." Tifa said as she looked out the window at the darkening sky.

"I agree." Cloud said as he touched his face where Tifa punched him.

"Aww, does it hurt?" She said laughing.

"I'm surprised you can take that much damage."

"Look at you, I flung you onto the floor a few times…" She said, taking her gloves off.

"Wow… you guys can fight really well!" Denzel said as he and Marline ran over to them.

"Practice and you will too." Cloud said as he started to walk out of the church.

The small group then got on Cloud's bike again and drove back to the bar.

"I'm tired…" Marline said as she walked through the door.

"Me too…" Denzel said as he stifled a yawn.

"Want me to carry you up the stairs?" Cloud asked.

"No, we can go ourselves, right Marline?"

"Yup."

The kids then went up the stairs.

"So…" Cloud said as he flopped down on the couch, "What was this about 'not sleeping on the couch if you had anything to do about it'?"

"You really want to find out?"

"Of course." He said as he eyed her over the back of the couch.

"Well then…" She said as she stopped cleaning the counter of the bar.

Cloud then hopped over the back of the couch and walked to the bar.

"What do you suppose we do about the bar?" She said, grinning.

"This." He said as he walked over to the 'open' sign and flipped it to 'closed'.

"Hmmm…" She said as she grinned.

She walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

"We are in front of the window…" He said, looking behind him to see if anyone had seen what just happened.

"And what can we do about that?" She said, playing with his armor buckle and smiling seductively.

"Well, we can do this." He said as he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

He walked over to Tifa's room and threw her down on the bed.

"You know… I like having my room downstairs and away from the children…"

"For what reason?"

"…. I can scream as loud as I want…"

"Sneaky, aren't we?" He said as he leaned over her a little.

"Whatever, you know you want it too…"

"You're right, I do."

"Well on." She said as she pulled him down to her.

He landed next to her.

"Shouldn't we close the door?"

Tifa threw her boot at it, closing it successfully. **(A/N: Anything goes right?)**

She then pulled him on top of her, messing with his armor buckle. He continuously caressed her neck with kisses while his hands went for her shirt. She then took off his shirt and stroked his abs, getting hotter in the process.

"You know how long I have waited for this moment?" She said as Cloud removed her shirt.

"No, how long?" He said as she started to remove his pants.

"Ever since you came back…" She said as she dragged both of their naked forms under the covers.

Early the next morning, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!! The doorbell is a suprise for next chapter...**

**Please review...**


	2. The Dinner

**Okay, this _is talking over the radio_**

**This **_'is thinking'_

**Good...now on to chapter 2**

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Silently, Cloud donned his boxers and walked to the door. Opening it, he found Barret standing there tapping his foot.

"Barret?"

"Yea, it's me spiky."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Long story, where's Teefs?"

"Still sleeping."

"Damn Cloud, you look like hell. What's wrong?"

Cloud heard a door open, looking behind him, he found Tifa clad in a short robe walking towards him.

"Hey, why don't you come back to bed?" She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, now I know." Barret said, grinning.

"Huh? Barret?!" Tifa said as she looked over Cloud's shoulder.

"The one and only." He replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I came by for a visit, to find that spiky 'ere and the person who's like a daughter to me 'ad a little fun las' night." Barret said as he sat down in an armchair.

"Heh heh…" Cloud said as he scratched the back of his head and sat down.

"Sorry Barret…" Tifa said as she sat down next to Cloud on the couch, _'I just couldn't resist…'_

Barret just sighed, "Well there is a reason for me coming here."

"What for?"

Before Barret could answer, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Marline yelled as she ran towards Barret.

"Hey Marline!" He replied as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

Stopping, Marline looked at Cloud and Tifa.

"Why are you dressed like that Tifa?"

"Ummm…." Tifa looked around nervously.

"Never mind why Marline." Cloud said as he patted her head.

"_**Barret! What the hell are you doing in there?! Get them out here now!"**_

Sighing, Barret reached in his pocket and grabbed the radio.

"Ah, Shaddup Yuffie! I'm comin' damnit!"

"_**If you don't get your ass out here now, I'm coming in there!"**_

"I wouldn't recommend doing that."

"_**Why?!"**_

"You'll be shocked out of your mind."

"_**You know what?! I'm coming in there and dragging all three of your asses out!"**_

Cloud, Tifa and Barret looked at each other.

"Well this is just going to be _fucking_ wonderful…" Tifa said, sighing.

"Well, we better get and explanation ready…" Cloud said.

"I just don't get why she needs to come in he-"

Tifa was cut short by a fuming ninja standing it the door way.

"I can't believe that I had to come in here to…to… holy shit…" Yuffie stopped when she reached the end of the couch.

"See, told ya." Barret said as he set Marline in his lap and started playing with her again.

"Well, well, well… looks like someone had a nice, hot, steamy, passionate, night of se-"

Before Yuffie finished the sentence, Tifa appeared behind her and covered her mouth.

"There is a little kid present and she does _not_ need to know what Cloud and I did last night…" Tifa whispered in her ear and sat back next to Cloud.

"Touchy, touchy….someone woke up on the wrong side of Cloud…"

Tifa glared at her.

"Daddy…what are they talking about?"

"Nothing."

"I am going to go and get dressed… we don't need another person seeing us like this…" Tifa said.

She stood up, leaned over and kissed Cloud before going back to her room to get dressed.

"Ewww…" Denzel said as he walked down the stairs to see Tifa and Cloud kissing.

"Ewwwwww…Daddy! They kissed…"

'_Heh, you think it's gross now…but I know you like Denzel and you'll probably kiss him someday…'_ Barret thought to himself and grinned.

"What's so funny daddy? That was gross!"

"Nothing sweetheart, nothing."

"Denzel! You're awake!"

The children left and went to play in another room.

"I'm back." Tifa said as she came back from her room and sat on the couch.

"Well, nice to see you in something other than a robe." Yuffie said as she started laughing.

"Ha ha ha…" Tifa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed now." Cloud said as he stood up and walked over to Tifa's room.

"I'm thirsty… I'm going to get a drink…" Tifa said as she walked over to the bar.

"Teefs…" Barret said as he walked over and sat on a stool in front of her.

"Yeah Barret?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Barret…"

"I know Cloud is a good man."

"Hmm…" She said as she started laughing, _'He's good at a lot of things…'_

"Teefs, I know that look…"

"What look?"

"Your 'I am innocent' look…also known as your 'Thinking about Cloud naked' look..."

"Why Barret, whatever do you mean?" She said grinning.

"How long do ya think miss 'talkative ninja' will keep her mouth shut about yours and Cloud's little bedroom fiasco?"

"Hmm….when we finally see the others…about two minuetes…"

"Heh, probably. That is unless they actually figure out the reason why we are arriving so late."

"The only one that I think can do that is Vincent, well; he is the only smart one."

They both started laughing.

"Hey Tifa, can you get me a drink?"

"Sure Cloud."

He appeared in the doorway, sporting no shirt.

"And, could you tell me where you threw my shirt?"

She grinned and whispered in his ear, "I like you without a shirt… its very sexy."

"I know that…" He whispered back with a smirk on his face, "But where is it?"

She walked away from him, "It was underneath my shirt, when I got dressed."

"Ah, Damn…" Cloud said as he sulked back to Tifa's room, trying to find his shirt.

"Ha, trouble already." Barret said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Shut it…" She said as she playfully hit him with a towel.

Cloud eventually found his shirt (it was under the bed). And everyone left and went to where the 'Shera' was (Cid's newer 'Highwind') outside Midgar.

"Welcome aboard!" Cid said as he lit another cigarette.

"Hi Cid."

"Tifa! You look as hot as ever."

"Back off Cid…someone might get jealous…" Barret whispered in his ear.

"I heard that! And he won't get jealous, at least not while I'm around…" Tifa said as she pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.

Cid was going to say something when Cloud boarded.

"Cloud! How've you been damnit!"

"Fine Cid."

"Hey Cloud…" Cid whispered.

"Hmmm."

"You like her don't you?" He continued, pointing at Tifa.

"You can say that…"

"Cid! What the hell! You don't say 'hi' to me?!?"

He cringed, "Of course not Yuffie!"

Everyone just stared.

"It's nice to see everyone again." Tifa said as she sat down.

"Yeah." Cloud said as he sat next to her.

"I'm surprised that Yuffie hasn't said anything yet…"

"You wait, she'll unknowingly say it out loud." Cloud said, sighing.

"Alright everyone! We're here!" Cid announced.

Everyone unloaded the 'Shera' and walked into Cid's house.

"Everyone. This is Shera, My wife."

"Dinner is ready, so lets go an eat!" Shera said.

Everyone sat down around a large circular table. Food was everywhere, and everyone had their plates full.

Vincent stood up.

"I'd like to perform a toast." His monotone voice bellowed, "I would like to thank Cid and his wife Shera for making this banquet, and all of you for coming and enjoying this dinner together. I would also like to thank Yuffie, for staying by my side."

"Thanks, my king of the night" She whispered to him and kissed him, "Cheers!"

Everyone took a sip of their drink.

"I'm really surprised that she hasn't told yet." Tifa whispered to Cloud.

"I know… by know the secret would have been told."

"You think she forgot?"

"I doubt it."

"What secret Cloud?" Marline asked.

"Uh, nothing."

Denzel just stared.

"I have secrets too."

"That's nice."

Marline then stopped when Barret nudged her.

"I wonder what they're whispering about…" Cid whispered to Barret.

"Uh, you don't want to know."

"Why? What's wrong about it?"

"You just wait. You'll see."

"I completely forgot!"

Everyone stared a Yuffie.

"Oh no…" Tifa said under her breath.

"What is it Yuffie?" Cid asked.

"What's wrong Tifa?" The hyperactive ninja asked, completely ignoring Cid.

Tifa just looked at her.

"What's that look for? Wait a minute…Ohhhh, you thought I was gonna say _that_…."

Tifa just looked at her still.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cid asked as he eyed Yuffie.

"I think that they should tell it…. What do you think Barret?"

"Uh…"

He looked at Cloud who was glaring daggers at him.

"Uh…I dunno…you decide."

"I think that they should tell us…" Yuffie said as she leaned forward.

"Tell us what?!?" Cid said as he looked at Cloud and Tifa.

"The reason why they were so late…"

"Fuck…" Cloud said under his breath.

Tifa looked at him.

He looked at Tifa and nodded, "I couldn't find my shirt."

Tifa sighed.

"Not that reason Cloud…. The _other_ reason…"

They looked at each other again.

"You really want to know?" Tifa asked.

Everyone nodded.

"You really, _really_ want to know?" She sighed.

"Just tell us already!" Cid said as he lit another cigarette.

"Fine." Cloud said.

They looked at each other yet again.

"The reason why we were late is because I couldn't find my shirt…" He then looked at Tifa.

She nodded, "The reason why Cloud couldn't find his shirt was because I threw it…"

"And why did you throw his shir- wait…" Vincent's eyes went wide, "Yuffie am I right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, for those of us not Vincent, Barret or Yuffie, can you tell us?"

"She threw my shirt because of what happened…"

"It was in the moment….I couldn't make myself stop…" She said as she grinned at him.

"Why don't we just get it over with?" He whispered in her ear.

"Because its fun to keep them guessing…" She whispered back.

"Why don't we just show them what happened before they came…" He whispered, grinning mischievously.

"The fighting or the kiss?" She whispered back, eyeing him.

"Hmm, either one….but I like what happened after that."

"Well, so did I, I mean why else would I have been screaming…" She whispered back, smiling.

"Ahem." Cid said as he tapped his fingers on the table, "Enough whispering… Just tell us!"

"You people are no fun…" Tifa said as she pursed her lips.

"Come on Cloud… tell us." Nanaki said from the floor.

"She took my shirt just as I took hers…let's see if you can put that together." He said, eyeing Tifa.

"Yuffie, why don't you say the sentence when you found me and Cloud."

"Which one?" She grinned.

"Oh, you know the one."

"The 'nice, hot, steamy, passionate, night of sex' one?

"Mmm Hmm." Tifa nodded.

Everyone thought for a minute, Till Cid jumped up.

"I don't get it!"

Everyone sighed.

"Cid you're a dumbass…." Cloud said as he looked at Tifa.

"If you can't guess that then you really are stupid." Tifa sighed.

Shera whispered it in his ear.

He jumped out of his chair, wide-eyed.

"Now he gets it…" Cloud chuckled.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Cid?"

"Nothing, just go back to eating."

"What!?! You mean those two?!"

Cid then ran around the room screaming.

"Hmm, think he finally knows?" Tifa whispered to Cloud.

"I don't know… maybe we should show him…" He whispered back.

"Cloud!" She said as she pushed him playfully.

"What?"

The rest of the dinner went without incident, and Cid dropped every one off.


	3. Little Ones, Suprised

After Cid dropped the small troop home, Tifa, Cloud, Denzel and Marline walked back into the bar. The kids went upstairs while Cloud went to the couch, and Tifa went to the bar.

It was 11:00 and the bar had about five customers in it. An old man in particular noticed Cloud's sleeping form on the couch in the other room.

"What's with that young lad there?"

Tifa looked over at him, "Oh, it's been a long day."

The old man laughed.

"Hmm, I guess I should wake him up." Tifa said as she gave the old man another beer and walked off to the couch.

She walked over to him and leaned over the back of the couch, watching him sleep. A smile crept across his face. He grabbed Tifa and pulled her over the back of the couch.

"So, you weren't sleeping at all were you?" She said as she pursed her lips.

"Nope. I just wanted you to come in here."

"And why would that be?"

"So I could kiss you."

"Oh, really?"

He nodded.

"I think you should help me clean up before you get that kiss." She said as she pushed him back down and got off of him.

He sighed and got up off the couch.

"Hey Tifa…"

"Hmmm?"

"You know you want one." He said grinning.

"Of course I do, especially one from a sexy man like you." She whispered in his ear as she walked past him.

He grinned and pulled her out of view of the doorway.

"You're sneaky…"

"And so are you…" He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

She grinned, "Alright, you got your kiss. Now come help me clean up"

The two walked out of the room and back into the bar.

"Thanks for the beer Tifa." The old man said as he walked out of 7th Heaven.

"Bye Tifa." The other men said before closing the door behind them.

"You scared my customers away…" She said playfully hitting him.

"I think that it was your sexiness that did it…" He said grinning.

"You think you're going to get some aren't you…"

"Hmm, maybe…"

"Help me clean up and I'll think about it." She said laughing.

"Heh, you know you want this."

"You just want me to say 'oh, I can't stand it anymore… your big strong arms and your sexy body make me want you, right here, right now'." She said, pretending to faint.

"Close, but I think that this would have done better than you seeing my 'big strong arms and my sexy body'." He said as he picked her up and sat her on the counter, kissing her.

Two small pairs of eyes were watching them from the stairway.

"Denzel, what are they doing?"

"Eww, they're kissing…"

"Ewwww…"

"Yeah, I know."

Tifa slowly started leaning back, giving in to Cloud kissing her. He went for the zipper on her shirt and slowly started to pull it down; he then stopped, sensing other people.

"What's wrong Cloud?" She whispered.

"We have little eyes watching us." He whispered back.

"Marline, Denzel… Come here." Tifa said as she re-zipped her shirt.

The two came down the stairs in shock.

"H-how did you know we were there?" Denzel asked.

"I sensed your presence."

"How long were you two there?" Tifa asked, getting down on her knees.

"Since you and Cloud started kissing…" Denzel said as he shuddered.

"What did you two want?" Cloud asked.

"We came down for a glass of water." Marline said.

"Here." Tifa said as she handed them the glasses.

"Come on, I'll read you a story." Cloud said as he followed them up the stairs.

Cloud read them a story and silently crept down the stairs.

"How sweet of you to read them a story." Tifa said as she moved over in the bed.

Cloud just sat there.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said as if coming out of a trance.

"Cloud, you can tell me…"

"It's just that…" He said as he got under the covers, "I- I'm not used to this…well 'us'"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I like it… and I love you Tifa."

"I know that Cloud… last night….I wouldn't have shared last night with anyone but you." She said as she smiled and kissed him.

"Same here…"

A moment of silence passed.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that my dad is coming tomorrow, right?"

"What?!" He said as he jumped up.

"I guess not…" She said under her breath.

"What do you mean he's coming?"

"He's going to be staying here for a few days…so we can't do what we want…"

Cloud died a little inside.

"So that means none of anything?"

Tifa nodded.

"He's going to be sleeping in Denzel's room, and you're going to have to sleep on the couch…"

"Why?"

"Because… daddy would be upset if he found out we were sleeping in the same bed…"

"So…we've done more than sleep in this bed…" He said grinning.

"Oh, believe me, I know." She said laughing.

"Cloud…"

"Yes?"

"We can't be like we normally are…"

"I know…I'll be a good little monster…" He said while tickling Tifa.

"Hmmm, I know you will… now go to sleep, you little sexy monster." She said as she kissed him goodnight.


	4. Fun in the Shower

**I know everyone in Nibelheim was supposed to have been killed in the huge fire Sephy caused, but in this Tifa's father is 'magically' brought back to life okay?**

**The shower scene was my friends idea, so I included it in the story (yes, she has a very perverse and dirty mind)**

**On to the story! -points foward-**

* * *

The next morning Cloud was helping Tifa clean the bar counter. They were having a towel fight when Tifa's father walked in. 

"Ahem." He said, drawing their attention.

They stopped and looked over.

"I see that Cloud is still the same." He said with a straight face, "Useless."

Cloud was fuming. Tifa reached under the counter and grabbed his hand, so her father wouldn't see.

"Daddy, that wasn't very nice."

"Bah."

Little footsteps were heard.

"Mr. Lockheart!" Denzel said as he ran over, "Come on, I'll show you my room."

The short man followed the boy, all while glaring at Cloud.

"Don't let him get to you…" Tifa said as she pushed his face to look at her.

He just silently fumed.

"Cloud, believe me, I don't want him to act like this towards you, especially since we are… more than friends." She said, laughing a little, "Just ignore him. I'll try to explain our situation to him…" She continued.

"Alright."

"That's my sexy monster." She said, kissing him.

The rest of the day went without incident, and night slowly came around.

"I'm going to sleep sweetheart." Mr. Lockheart said while walking up the stairs.

"Bye daddy."

He paused before the top, looking at Cloud, who was coming down.

"Cloud."

He just kept walking.

Reaching the bottom, Cloud walked over to Tifa.

"I know you don't want to sleep on the couch, but it's for the best… at least he won't catch us having one of our 'moments' right?"

He nodded.

"Well then, goodnight." She said as she kissed him.

She walked into her room; he sulked over to the couch.

"One night down…" He said before falling asleep.

Early the next morning, the group went to Aeris' church to show Marline and Denzel more fighting techniques.

"Ready Cloud?" Tifa said as she put on her gloves.

"More than ready." He said, getting into his stance.

The two nodded.

He charged, snaking his arm around her waist and throwing her into the wall. After recovering from that, she slammed her body into him and made him go flying into the back wall, bouncing off. He got up and ran at her, she went to punch him, but he evaded it and sent her onto the floor.

"Smart move, Cloud." She said, wiping a little sweat from her forehead.

"Why thank you." He said, chuckling.

"But, not smart enough." She said as she charged him, pushing his body against the wall.

"Heh, you really think you have me?"

She nodded.

"Well, you don't." He said as he pushed his foot against the wall and jumped behind her, pushing her against the wall.

"Hmm, not this again…" She whispered in his ear.

"Why… do you not like my body against yours?" He whispered back grinning.

"You know we can't… besides, he's watching…" She whispered to him, looking at her father.

"Doesn't it make it that much more fun?" He whispered in her ear.

"Well of course, but not right now… he'd be pretty pissed if he heard us." She whispered back, laughing.

"Fine, it can wait…" Cloud said as he released her and jumped back.

Tifa then jumped off the wall and dove for Cloud, fists out and ready. He tried to doge but got punched in the face.

"Damn! That hurt!" He said as he wiped the small amount of blood trickling down his chin away.

"Cloud, I'm sorry!" She said as she ran over to him.

"It's alright. I've been hit worse, and a lot harder." He said, with a slightly swollen face laughing.

"I think that's enough you two." Tifa's father said, walking towards them, "It's time for lunch."

They all went back to 7th Heaven and ate.

"Daddy, I'm going to go and take a shower." Tifa said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Alright."

Cloud walked past the bathroom door, only to get pulled into the room.

"Wha?" He said as he was dragged through the door.

"Sshh." Tifa said as she put her hand over his mouth, "Whisper…"

"Why did you pull me in here?"

"Why do you think?"

"But your dad?" He said, giving her a comical look.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt…" She said grinning.

"Hmm, I like that idea…" He said leaning in and kissing her.

She climbed into the shower followed by Cloud.

"You know…"

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever done it in a shower…"

"Well, let's make this a first…" She said pulling him closer to her.

"Tifa, honey!"

"Fuck…" She said under her breath, "What daddy?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Fine daddy…go on."

It was silent for a moment, until he could hear a faint whisper.

"Cloud… stop…daddy's out there…" She said as she pushed him a little away.

"So, it's not like he can hear us…" He said, getting closer and grinning.

"Still…Cloud…don't…" She said giggling.

"Hmm, you know you like it…." He said, pushing her up against the wall of the shower.

"Cloud…don't… don't stop" She said as she moaned, wrapping her legs around him.

"I wasn't planning to…" He said kissing the nape of her neck.

He pressed her more against the wall, grabbing her legs and holding them there. She allowed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting more and more into it.

"Holy...shit..."

He just grinned and bounced her a little harder.

"Cloud…" She moaned again, throwing her head back, "Oh my god…"

"Mmm, like it?"

She just tightened her grip around him, bringing him further in.

"I-I'm gonna scream..." She said as she shook in pleasure.

"Not if I can help it…" He said kissing her, drowning out her moan, her eyes fluttering.

He heard enough.

"Tifa… are you alone in there?"

There was a minuete of silence.

"O-of course daddy…" She said, regaining her breath.

"Sure…" He said under his breath.

The door opened and the old man walked out.

"Hmm, now we can do whatever we want…" She said as she pulled him even closer.

'_Great… my daughter is fucking Cloud…that's just wonderful!'_ He thought as he slammed his fist on the bar counter.

After a while Cloud 'magically' re-appeared, followed by Tifa.

As Tifa was walking past the bar to sit down her father called her.

"Tifa, come here."

Surprised she answered, "What daddy?"

"Thanks for letting me use the bathroom."

"No problem." She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, Tifa."

"What?"

"Can you go find Cloud and tell him to come here? I would like to talk to you both."

"Yes."

He was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Cloud…"

"Yeah?"

"He… wants to talk to both of us…I think he found out…" She said with a little fear in her eyes.

"Shit…"

"I know."

"No matter, we could probably lie…" He said with a mischievous grin.

They both laughed, and then walked into bar area.

"Both of you sit."

They both sat down.

"Tifa…"

"Yes father…"

"You are a bad liar."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He said, staring at her.

The group fell silent.

"Sir, with all due respect-"

"Shut it Cloud."

"Daddy!"

"Tifa, you know what you've done…" He said with his gaze hardening.

"Daddy…I…"

"You think you're smart don't you? You think just because I'm old that you can fool me? I know you weren't alone in that shower Tifa."

"Daddy…"

"How could you fuck him?"

"Because I wanted to that's why!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Why? Just because I love someone!?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Sorry to bust your bubble father, but that wasn't the first time that we had sex!"

"Why you sneaky…"

Tifa ran off crying.

Cloud just glared at him and ran after Tifa. She locked herself inside her room.

"Tifa… It's me…" Cloud said softly before opening the door.

"Cloud…why does he need to be such an asshole!"

"I don't know…"

"Why…why… why… damnit!" She said hitting the bed.

"Tifa…" Cloud said as he sat next to her.

"He always has to have a say in what I do… fucking jerk…."

"Tifa…"

She started crying even more. She buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright. You can make your own decisions." He said, stroking her hair.

"But why can't he just stay out of this? It's none of his business who I choose to love!"

"Sshh…It's alright…. I don't think he'll bother us anymore…"

"You really think so?"

He nodded, "Come on, don't cry anymore…"

"Thanks Cloud…"

"For what?"

"For loving me and being by my side…" She said as she reached up and kissed him.

The two then walked out of her room. They walked past Tifa's father with Tifa in Cloud's arms.

Her father just snarled.

When they sat on the couch, Tifa leaned on Cloud, she soon fell asleep.

Cloud then got up and set her on the couch. He then walked to the bar to get a drink.

"You know I didn't really mean half the stuff I said…."

"Yes, I know, but I don't think she does."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I love her?" Cloud said as he stared at him.

"Heh, you know… when she was little, she had a picture of you that she slept with under her pillow…"

"Oh really…"

"Mmm Hmm." He said looking over at her.

"Tifa always was strange like that…"

"She loves you Cloud." He said staring at the ice in his drink, "And if you hurt her I will have to kill you…"

Cloud just looked at him.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Cloud." He paused, "And I will be leaving tomorrow."

He hobbled up the stairs.

Cloud walked back to the couch and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up..."

"Mmmm, what?" She asked sleepily.

"Come on, it's time for bed." He said as he picked her up.

"Mmmm…." She said as she snuggled into his chest.

Cloud just kept walking and set her down on the bed. He took the blankets and covered her with them, then turned to walk out.

"Cloud…wait…"

"What?"

"Who cares what he thinks… you can sleep in here with me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He then climbed under the covers and the two slept, with Cloud's arm around her waist, holding her close.

* * *

**Next chapter in-progress!**

**Onigiri Samurai**


	5. Cloud's Announcement, Tifa's Reaction

The morning came, more peaceful and tranquil than before…..surprisingly.

Cloud pulled Tifa's father aside.

"What do you want Cloud? I have to get my things ready to leave tonight…."

"I want to ask you something…."

"What?"

"I-It's about Tifa…." Cloud stuttered, obviously nervous.

"What about her?" Tifa's dad asked as he eyed Cloud.

Cloud fumbled through his pocket and found what he was looking for. Pausing, he looked around to see if Tifa was near them. Satisfied that she wasn't around, he pulled a small box out of his pocket, "I bought this awhile ago….and….I w-was wondering if…I-I…."

Tifa's father put his hand on Cloud's shoulder, "Cloud….I know what you are trying to say…..and I know there is a ring in that box. My answer is..." He paused, "Yes."

Cloud looked up from the floor, "R-really?"

"You may have my daughter's hand, you are not the same….I can see that. But tell me this, when are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight at dinner, in front of everyone."

"Well…. I'll see you then, Mr. Strife."

Mr. Lockheart turned and walked away, leaving Cloud wondering what just happened.

For the rest of the day everyone kept busy, that is when they weren't laughing at Cloud, Who was very, veerrryy nervous about the upcoming event.

Around five, people started arriving. It was Barret and Nanaki first, followed by Yuffie and Vincent, Then Cid and Shera, and then Reno, Elena and Rude.

"Let's get this party started!" Reno yelled as he walked through the door, only to get thrown to the floor by Elena, who followed them.

"Sorry about that…" Elena said as she then grabbed Reno's limp form and then dragged him to the table.

Dinner got underway and Tifa stood and made a toast, "My friends, I thank you for coming to my house tonight and enjoying dinner with us. Here's to our friends!"

Everyone cheered.

About midway through the dinner, Cloud and Tifa's father locked eyes. Her father nodded. Cloud gulped and stood, "I-I would like to say something." He looked at Tifa, "Tifa….."

She looked up and watched him get lower and down on one knee, "Oh my god….." She realized what he was doing.

He looked up to her and opened the box he had in his hand, "Tifa Lockheart….will you marry me?"

She was speechless for a few minuetes and stuttered, "I-I Will!"

Everyone cheered again as Tifa and Cloud kissed.

"Ewww…." Denzel said as he scrunched his face.

Barret just laughed and ruffled the boy's fluffy hair, "Aw, come on Denzel. This is great!" He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You have a real family now…you should be happy…."

After the dinner, everyone scattered around the bar.

"So Tifa, were you expecting this?" Her father asked.

She glanced down at the ring, "No…not a clue…."

Her father grinned, "I knew."

She looked up, her eyes wide in surprise, "Y-You knew?!"

He nodded and smiled, "He was awfully nervous… but I know he is a changed man from the past." He paused, "He loves you with all his heart, Tifa…. Take care of him." He turned and walked away.

"D-Daddy…" Tifa said as she brought her hand up and placed it on her chest.

Yuffie appeared beside her, "Tifa…"

She looked over.

"Congrats!!" Yuffie yelled as she jumped and hugged Tifa.

"Thanks Yuffie…"

"When is the wedding going to be?"

"I don't know, Cloud and I still need to discuss it…"

"I'll be happy to help!" The ninja said as she jumped up and down.

"Yuffie, you can stop now."

"Awww…. You're no fun Vincent…." Yuffie pouted.

He strode over to her and stopped, looking at Tifa, "I wish for you and Cloud to be happy. I shall see you at the wedding." He finished by bowing and walking away.

"Wow… He's really formal…."

"I know….He's always like that… well….see ya at the wedding!" Yuffie said as she ran off after Vincent.

'_Look at her…not even twenty and chasing after a mysterious and older man…' _Tifa thought to herself and smiled.

Everyone filed out of the bar and left, leaving Cloud, Tifa, the two children and Tifa's father.

"It's about time I leave." Mr. Lockheart said as he reached for his bag.

He started to walk out the door, "I can't wait for the wedding…" He paused, "And Cloud…"

He looked up, "Yes sir?"

"Take good care of her."

"Don't worry about that….I will."

And with that her father left, leaving the make-shift family standing in the doorway.


	6. The Best Day of Their Lives

'_Well…this is it…'_Tifa thought as she put the finishing touches on her wedding dress.

"Stop worrying Tifa, you'll be just fine…" Yuffie said as she adjusted her red bridesmaid dress, "You know… I saw Cloud… he looks really handsome."

"Don't get any ideas." Tifa said as she nudged the ninja playfully.

There was a knock on the door followed by someone saying, "Ladies! We start in two minuetes!"

"Here goes…." Tifa said as she gulped.

Her father walked up to her, holding his arm out for her to take, "Shall we go?"

She nodded.

The doors opened. She stood, staring at all of the eyes fixed on her. She looked over to Marlene and nodded. The flower girl skipped happily and threw rose petals on the aisle.

She started walking. Brown eyes locked with Mako infused cerulean ones. He smiled. Her father stepped back and watched and Cloud lifted the veil.

"We are gathered here today, to unite these two people in holy matrimony…."

**(A/N: I think everyone knows how a wedding goes….so I'll skip some of it)**

"Who has the rings?"

Cloud looked at the ring bearer. Denzel nodded and stepped forward, handing the rings to Cloud.

-------------------------

"Do you, Cloud Strife, Take Tifa Lockheart to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do."

"And do you Tifa Lockheart, Take Cloud Strife to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do."

--------------------------

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Their lips inched closer and everyone cheered.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! WHOOO!" an over-enthusiastic Reno yelled, and waved towards the limo waiting for them.

Cloud picked Tifa up and carried her to the limo.

Everyone arrived at the reception hall and got the party started. It was a little after six.

A little while into the party, The DJ spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentleman, Boy do we have a treat for you! Please welcome the lovely, brand-new Mrs. Strife!"

Everyone cheered as she walked over and picked up the mike. She locked eyes with Cloud. Closing them, she started to sway with the slow tempo of the music and started,

"**Fly me to the moon, **

**And let me play among the stars,**

**Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars"**

She opened her eyes and looked around at the others.

"**In other words, hold my hand,**

**In other words, darling, kiss me**

**Fill my heart with song,**

**And let me sing forever more,**

**You are all I long for,**

**All I worship, **

**And adore"**

She glanced at Cloud, and watching his blue mako eyes softening.

"**In other words,**

**Please be true,**

**In other words,**

**I love you…"**

She pointed at Cloud and smiled.

"**Fly me to the moon,**

**And let me play among the stars,**

**Let me see what spring is like on,**

**Jupiter and Mars"**

He started to walk over, his blue eyes watching intently.

"**In other words, hold my hand,**

**In other words, daring, kiss me,**

**Fill my heart with song,**

**And let me sing forever more,**

**You are all I long for, **

**All I worship,**

**And adore"**

He stepped out onto the dance floor and offered his hand.

"**In other words,**

**Please be true,**

**In other words,**

**I love you…"**

She strode over to him.

"**Only you,**

**Only you,**

**Fill my heart with song,**

**And let me sing forever more,**

**You are all I long for, **

**All I worship,**

**And adore"**

They started to dance.

"**In other words,**

**Please be true,**

**In other words,**

**I love you…"**

She finished with her eyes closed. Opening them slowly as the music died out, the newlyweds kissed.

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet folks! Well, it's eleven o' clock, so everyone out. It's time to send the newlyweds off on their honeymoon!" The DJ said over the mike.

She whispered in Cloud's ear, "So…where exactly is our honeymoon?"

"Why, you'll just have to find out when we get there…" He said as he grinned and picked her up, carrying her to his bike.

Everyone waved to the newlyweds as they drove off.

She leaned forward, "Where are we going?"

"We're almost there…"

He sped up more.

Looking around, she was amazed, "I…is this….Mideel?"

He nodded.

"I thought this place was destroyed?"

"They rebuilt it." He paused, "And if you'll follow me mi'lady, we'll see the other side of this town….from our hotel suite…." He finished, bowing slightly and taking her to the hotel.

After a few rounds of passionate love-making, the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. But not before saying…

"Goodnight….Mr. Strife…" Tifa said as she giggled breathlessly.

He leaned over and kissed her, "Goodnight, Mrs. Strife…."

She snuggled closer to him and whispered, "I love you."

He whispered back, "I love you too…"


End file.
